No more pain
by grangertash
Summary: Jasper hated it that the monster is causing Alice's headaches. He will not let a newborn hurt his wife. Alice/Jasper. Set during Breaking dawn.


- My first Twilight fic. Just a one-shot taking place in Breaking Dawn. Was anyone else really annoyed at the complete lack of Alice & Jasper in BD?? Anyway, hope you enjoy xx

Her forehead creased up in pain. Her eyes searched for something that wasn't there. He hated to see her like this. She was staying in the attic like some sort of animal because of that thing that was slowly killing Bella Swan. It was bad enough that the newborn would soon be let loose in the house but it was because of it that his Alice was in pain.

He made his way past the living area that held the newborn. Bella eyes were closed as Edward held her hand and Rosalie protectively guarded her stomach that had now grown double the size since the last time he saw it.

Rosalie would do anything to have a child, she didn't understand. Edward would do anything for Bella, he didn't understand either. Newborns were not a force to be trained and loved, they should be destroyed. Why didn't they listen? Did they not see the scars that haunted his skin? As soon as the thing is born he would take Alice and flee. He would not let her be victim to a newborns rampage, he would not inflict that pain on anyone, never mind his own wife.

He left to make his way up the staircase and the feelings of fear and love for the monster that he had picked up from Bella had soon vanished. It was hard to feel other people's emotions at a time like this. It made it easier to understand their point of views. He didn't want to understand, newborns were newborns and love was not going to change that.

Soon he could feel frustration and he knew Alice was near. He made his way up to the darkness of the attic to see her sitting against the wall, still as stone, eyes close and her fingers rubbing her temples. It seemed she was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice his presence. This was why she was a better soul than he was, she knew trying to see Bella's future was making her headaches worse but she tried anyway.

"Your in pain" Jasper whispered so ow that only she could hear.

Her eyes opened at his voice and she smiled slightly, her hands never leaving her head.

"It's not too bad. Just annoying really" She forced a smile and gestured for him to move over to him.

Jasper made his way to sit by his wife. Never taking his eyes of her face, trying to read her every emotion. He could feel that she was glad he was there but there was fear for Bella and frustration for her headaches. He wished he could just take the pain away, to manipulate her emotions to make her smile genuine again but Alice hated it when he did that, false security was never something she approved of.

Instead he put his arm protectively around her and le her rest her head against him. He took her in, he would never get tired of her. The way she smells, the way she breathes in and out even though its not needed and the way her emotions change when she is close to him. She feels happy, even if its just for a moment.

"I just really wish I could help" She said creasing her eyebrows. "If I could just see what the the baby will be like, to show her what it might become"

"What it will become" Jasper corrected her immediately pulling her closer to him.

"How can you be so sure?" She asks him in an angelic voice, staring him straight in the eyes, as if trying to see inside his mind.

Suddenly Jasper stiffened. He was counting on Alice to understand him, she always understand him. He had told her the most about his past and his horrors with the newborns. Surely she would want this monster killed too.

"Do you see these scars Alice?"

Her eyes softened and she took her slim fingers and traced them down the lines of Jasper's face. Its still made him shiver, her touch, after all these years. She placed gentle kisses down his skin. "You wouldn't be my Jasper without these scars"

He sighed. "That's not what I mean. These are prove of what newborns can and will do"

"But what if Bella's is different?" She strained sitting up again.

"What if its not?" He said coldly.

Then once again she placed her head on his cold body and he pulled her closer to him. Although they weren't saying anything, it meant a lot. They didn't have to argue about the future of Bella's baby. They were too strong for that, they given up their petty fights a long time ago.

Jasper placed a kiss on Alice's lips and he rested in the warmth that her emotions were giving off. They couldn't say how lay in each others arms, that happened a lot, they would get lost in each others eyes.

"Promise me one thing" Jasper whispered to Alice as they lay closely together on the cold f;oor of the Cullen's attic.

She looked up at him and seen the seriousness of his face "Anything"

"When this monster is born. We can wait to see the outcome but if there I any danger. I can take you away. Take you to a safer place where your headaches will be no more"

She gigged slightly "If you want my headaches gone, just grab me a werewolf, there the best painkillers"

Jasper's lips turned into a slight smirk "No way! I'm not having you smell of dog for the rest of eternity"

She grinned and snuggled closer to him "I promise though" she said calmly "Anything goes wrong and we'll take the rest of the family and be out of here in a flash"

Like he said Alice had a better heart than him. She couldn't leave without her family but at least she was willing to flee. Jasper made a promise to himself that day. The minute the newborn was proved dangerous he would do everything in his power to save her, his Alice would be safe, that's all that mattered..


End file.
